Kinoko: Left for Dead
Seven year old Kinoko is fighting a very powerful race. Dead "A dead b**ch." That's what they'd all say I'd be here. A Ginyu force member died here. My partner, Nasu and I were all coated in blood. At this point, we didnt know if it was ours, theirs or both. A red skinned woman grabbed her husband's sword, hiding a village of children. "I will never forgive you savage murderers!" She charged at us. How idiotic of her. Nasu grabbed her neck and snapped it in two. "You...savage.." She was still alive. Hmph. I stomped on her chest, finishing her. Her blood splattered on me. I really don't give a shit. "Nice job, Kinoko. Freeza will be pleased." Nasu grinned. We saw a few pods land here shortly after. Nasu and I made a fighting pose. "Freeza! He's gone mad! Is he trying to kill us?!" "Guess so Kinoko..We're gonna kick his henchmen's asses!" He smirked at me and we went up to the pods. A magenta colored spiked arm came out. THAT FAT B**TARD DODORIA! He grabbed Nasu's neck and threw his body over. "NASU!!" I shed a tear for my comrade. Dodoria and his idiots are dead. Sparks are about to fly. Nerve I didn't care if he was stronger than me. "Little girl! Why can't you just..ACCEPT..YOUR FATE!" Dodoria's soldier fired a ki blast at me. I was hiding to get these suckers. "Ya got her. What a punk." They began to fly away. The fools! I went behind the one who tried to kill me and grabbed his neck. I snapped his neck and killed him. How worthless. "Grh! Brat!" A soldier came at me and repeatedly punched and kneed me. "Why don't you fight back?" He didn't know. The fool! "LIGHT SPACE!" I shouted as red energy came from my body. He was incinerated. Now to get that fat idiot Dodoria who killed Nasu-kun. "Well done..for a monkey!" His ugly spikes and hideous face. I couldn't wait to kill him. "Monkey?! At least I'm skinny, you're a pig." Fat ass. "You're dead, brat!" He rushed at me. For a fat guy, he's fast. He wrapped his huge hands around my neck and punched me. "Who's fat now?" My face was bruised and he finished me off with a mouth energy blast. "Freeza-sama, they're dead." "Excellent, Dodoria.." I crawled to my pod. That ugly lizard! I went in and I mashed coordinates. I blacked out, and I can't remember after. Freeza's got some nerve. Travels I woke up. I don't know how long I was out. I feel so tall, and I'm not home. "Hello, miss." An extremely short man looked up at me. "I see you are awake..." I felt larger…but was there something missing? Shit! My scouter! "Where's my scouter?!" When I said that, a tall male roundhouse kicked me. "Big mistake..Never mess with a saiyan..Especially after a near death situation!" I charged multiple attacks and I killed them. Footsteps from a mile away were heard. Thank my saiyan hearing. "Randijo!" Another man shouted. Rage was filled in his eyes. "Hah. Looks like this planet is mine." I grinned. He grabbed me by the neck. "Woman..you'll pay!" I blacked out. Five hours later.. I saw Freeza and Dodoria. They tormented my family, and torture Nasu. I can't forgive them! I want to fight..but Freeza..savagely murders me. "Get her out!" A man shouted. The pod opened and my eyes did the same. I walked out. "Welcome back, Kinoko." Another doctor grinned, and I grabbed my scouter and armor. After that, I put them on and I smirk. "There is a mission to Namek that Freeza is sending all soldiers to." I heard. Namek, eh? "The Dragon Balls is what he wants to find. They can grant any wish." The..Dragon Balls? Any wish? Hmm.. I dashed rapidly and stole a pod. The coordinates were all set in. Time to make some travels.. Cliché I opened my eyes and came out to see the ugliest trio of people ever. A bald guy, a woman with a hideous look and a saiyan wimp. "Um..Kuririn..Is that..a saiyan?" The saiyan wimp shivered. Aw, he's like a kid..but he's still dead. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." I smirked. "We..have this thing that can help find the Dragon Balls!" The bald man, I guess Kuririn shook. "Kuririn!" The hideous woman hid a radar. "A radar! Heh, hand it over, ugly." My hand was up. I wanted to just take it..but I'll get their trust and kill them later. "No way! Gohan!" The woman shouted and threw it to the saiyan kid. "WAIIITTTT!!!!" I honestly hurt everyone's ears like that.. "A temporary...a-a-a-Aah-alliance would be alright..." I mumbled. "An alliance?" Gohan warily said. "Why are you doing this? To go from killing us to an alliance?" The hideous female shook. "Because..I have a thing to get who's your enemies..Vegeta and Freeza." That b**tard Vegeta and Freeza.. "Freeza?!" Everyone's hearts died. "Wh-wh-wh-who's Freeza?" Kuririn wailed. "Freeza. That scumbag. He ordered the death of most of my planet..he used us then killed us. Vegeta..he was the meanest saiyan ever to me. His pride can go up his ass." I basically spilled out my thoughts. "Well...I'll be watching you..miss.." Kuririn attempted a smile. "Kinoko." That's the only name..I'll ever be called. This was such a cliché.. Boom A few weeks later...Dodoria and most of the Ginyu's were dead. The Z Fighters of Namek have temporarily made an alliance with Kinoko and Vegeta, much to the two saiyan adults' disdain. Goku is healing in a chamber on Freeza's ship. "Will you get off your lazy ass! Help out, for Kami's sake!" I am p**ed off at this moron who had the nerve to ask for a nap. We are trying to avoid Freeza! "Quit bossing me around, woman!" Vegeta nagged.. He's an utter b**ch. "Excuse me? I am your elder, and I demand your respect, dumbass. Get up and guard these suckers who cant defend themselves like some infants." I flipped the middle finger at him and saw a little green Namekian named Dende. "Haha! Look, Kinoko, Vegeta! We got Dende! He can tell the dragon the wish!" That brat Gohan laughed foolhardishly like a moron. "Yeah yeah. I'll be in the ship. Kinoko; keep an eye on those Dragon Balls for me. If we lose those, I'm going to be totally p**ed." That asshole Vegeta treaded into the ship. I have an idea. While this lazy piece of shit Vegeta is resting in the ship, we'll make our wish. Appealing to both sides.. My dad always said I was charismatic and the leader type. “I have a plan. Listen closely." I had to explain like I was their den mother to them. "That's a great idea!" The moron Kuririn shouted. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?! Vegeta will hear you and murder you!" Moron. He will murder him but not me. All four of us levitated to the nearest island and Dende summoned the dragon. This plan was perfect. "I am Porunga. State your three wishes." Big..Indeed a big dragon.. For the first wish, they brought some old friends back and told Dende to say it in Namekian. "I can only revive one person per wish. State your first wish." “Um..Revive Piccolo!" Gohan blurted and Dende translated. "Your wish has been granted. State your second wish." "Bring Piccolo to Namek!" Kuririn screamed. What were they going to use the third wish for..? Dende spoke the same . "Your wish has been granted.." As it spoke, I felt a massive power and heard a scream. "DAMN IT!!!!:" That b***ard Vegeta! He woke up! These humans are dead. "Vegeta!" They all screamed. "I make an alliance with you b**tards, then you doublecross me and steal MY wish?! No..You will not get away with this!" He ran up to Dende, grabbed him by the shirt and screamed in his face. "TELL THE DRAGON TO GRANT ME IMMORTALITY!:" Dende gritted his teeth and frowned at Vegeta. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME, CHILD?! TELL THE DRAGON!" He threw he kid down and cringed his teeth. "YOU'LL ALL PAY! BU-" We all felt a massive power. It was Freeza and we all shivered in fear.. The Dragon Balls turned into stone as he landed. The little Namekian Dende even cried in fear. He murmured something. "Guru...Grand Elder..has passed.." What does that have to do with anything?! "I see you've taken my dragon balls, and used them for your wishes," His voice seethed with anger, "ENJOY YOUR LAST DAY!" Already, I can hear the "BOOM.” Never Let a Man Do a Woman's Job Category:Page added by Cocoabean Category:Comedy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Stories